1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle cargo bed. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle cargo bed that includes scalar demarcations along portions of the cargo bed.
2. Background Information
Vehicles such as pickup trucks having a cargo bed are often used in construction related projects by both homeowners and professionals in commercial applications. In such applications, a homeowner or a professional craftsman routinely needs to measure raw materials, such as wood, pipes, etc. During the course of the day, materials can be repeatedly measured prior to, for example, cutting the materials to a specific length. If measuring tool(s) are accidentally left on the job site remote from the vehicle, upon returning to the vehicle, measuring the material can be frustrating, requiring extra trips back and forth from the job site to the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle that includes a means for measuring materials hauled in the vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.